1. Technology Field
The present invention generally relates to optical communication modules. In particular, the present invention relates to an integrated assembly for use in an optical transceiver module that incorporates an integrated multiplexer/demultiplexer for high speed data transfer applications. A unique laser and detector arrangement may enable the assembly's use in compact transceiver module form factors.
2. The Related Technology
While the use of light transmissive blocks in multiplexing or demultiplexing optical signals is generally known, such designs suffer from various limitations. For example, the size of the blocks is relatively large, making them too large to be used in some transceiver package form factors, such as Xenpak, X2, etc. Also, assemblies using such transmissive blocks typically have prevented a preferred alignment to be achieved, such as between transmit and receive ports of the transceiver, or between these ports and the optical transmitters or optical detectors that are optically coupled to the block. Such blocks also usually require an isolator to be coupled to each optical transmitter in the case of a multiplexer. Use of multiple isolators in this manner can increase the relative size, complexity, and cost of the device.
In addition, such transmissive blocks have typically been utilized for either multiplexing or demultiplexing optical signals in a device, but not for both operations. As such, two separate devices must often be included in a device, such as a communications module, to perform the requisite multiplexing and demultiplexing operations.
In light of this, a need exists in the art for a single device that can perform both multiplexing and demultiplexing operations in a communications module. Further, any such solution should permit its use within modules having prevalent form factors, such as Xenpak, X2, etc.